Балин
Балин ( ) — предводитель гномов, сын Фундина и старший брат Двалина. Был одним из гномов, отправившихся с Бильбо Бэггинсом и Гэндальфом в поход к Эребору, вокруг которого разворачивается действие «Хоббита». Когда хоббит Бильбо Бэггинс впервые встретил Балина, тот выглядел довольно старым гномом с белой бородой, носил красный капюшон. Гном прекрасно понимал язык воронов. Балин больше остальных гномов поддерживал Бильбо. После возвращения в Эребор возглавил экспедицию в Морию, дабы восстановить славное королевство гномов, но так оттуда и не вернулся. Биография Ранние годы thumb|left|200px|Молодой Балин перед нападением Смауга на Эребор Балин родился в 2763 Т. Э. Его отцом был Фундин. Когда Балину было 7 лет, дракон Смауг вторгся в Эребор. После изгнания в 2770 Т. Э., Балин со своим отцом жили в Дунланде. Его брат Двалин родился спустя два года. 250px|thumb|Балин и Двалин Фундин принимал участие в войне гномов и орков и пал в битве при Азанулбизаре. Балин также участвовал в решающей битве, однако его роль в ней неизвестна. В «Истории Средиземья» говорится, что гномы могли принимать участие в битвах начиная с возраста около 30 лет; на момента окончания войны Балину было 36 лет«The History of Middle-Earth» v. XII, The Making of Appendix A. После Битвы при Азанулбизаре вернулся с Траином и другими гномами в Дунланд, а затем скитался с ними по Эриадору, пока не осел на востоке Синих Гор, за рекой Льюн, где в 2802 Т. Э.«The Return of the King» Appendix B, Tale of Years; 1993, HarperCollins Publishers, pp.462 гномы образовали своё поселение в изгнании. Вместе с братом сопровождал Траина, когда тот в 2841 г. предпринял попытку вернуться в Эребор. После исчезновения Траина в Лихолесье Балин со спутниками вернулся к Торину и сообщил ему горестную весть«The Return of the King» Appendix A, Annals of Kings and Rulers; 1993, HarperCollins Publishers, pp.445, 446. Поход к Эребору Присутствовал на совете гномов с Гэндальфом, состоявшемся весной 2941 г. в Залах Торина, в Синих Горах. Именно Балин неправильно истолковал слова волшебника как предложение нанять хоббита в качестве профессионального вора и искателя сокровищ. Причиной этому послужило мнение тщеславных гномов (приписываемое Гэндальфом Балину), что никто, кроме них, не способен сделать что-либо «ценное» и что любая прекрасная вещь в чужих руках была получена или даже украдена у гномов.«Unfinished Tales», The Quest of Erebor; 1998, HarperCollins Publishers, pp.429, 432 27 апреля 2941 г.«The „Lord of the Rings“: A Reader’s Companion» by Wayne G. Hammond, Christina Scull; 2005, HarperCollins Publishers Ltd, p.79 Балин вместе с другими гномами и волшебником посетил Бильбо Бэггинса, где был выработан окончательный план похода к Эребору. Он прибыл в гости к мистеру Бэггинсу вторым, сразу после своего брата Двалина. Его фраза «наши собираются» весьма обескуражила хоббита. После приглашения к ужину, он попросил у хозяина пива вместо вечернего чая. Во время чаепития, когда гномы сообразили небольшой оркестр, он играл на виоле. На следующий день, именно Балин встретил Бильбо возле дверей таверны «Зелёный дракон». Он был самым наблюдательным из гномов и поэтому всегда служил дозорным в отряде. В Ривенделле Балина и его брата узнают эльфы. После спасения от орков Мглистых Гор, именно Балин первым стоял в дозоре и, в свою очередь, был обескуражен внезапным появлением Бильбо Бэггинса. После этого инцидента, старый гном зауважал хоббита. Балин и его брат, как правило, действуют заодно. Во время атаки варгов они вместе примостились на одном дереве, высокой стройной ели. Во время знакомства с Беорном они появились перед ним вместе, в качестве уже третьей пары. Лучше всех поняв план Бильбо, он позже возглавляет атаку гномов на пауков Лихолесья. Когда, в то же время, Бильбо пришлось рассказать гномам о своём кольце, Балин был неподдельно рад, поняв, что он не такой уж и плохой дозорный. После исчезновения Торина, гном ведет от имени отряда разговор с Королём Эльфов на правах старшего. После путешествия в бочках, Двалин и Балин пострадали больше всех и не могли оказать помощь Бильбо в освобождении других гномов. Вместе с Фили, Кили и Бильбо идет на разведку к Вороньей высоте и Главным Воротам Одинокой Горы. Из-за привязанности к хоббиту (переросшей впоследствии в крепкую дружбу) Балин, несмотря на дракона, отваживается немного пройти по секретному ходу внутрь горы. thumb|230px|Алан Ли. Визит к БильбоПозже он подает отряду идею укрыться на сторожевом посту на юго-западе горы и показывает туда путь. Благодаря словам Балина, дрозд приводит к гномам старого ворона Роака. Балин разделял позицию Торина не делиться сокровищами с эльфами и людьми. Доблестно сражался в Битве Пяти Воинств и выжил. После битвы остался жить в Эреборе. От имени отряда Балин прощается с Бильбо и приглашает его навещать Королевство-под-Горой. Балин вместе с Гэндальфом наносит визит Бильбо в Шире. Хоббит заметил, что борода у Балина удлинилась ещё на несколько дюймов. И на нём был роскошный пояс, расшитый драгоценными камнями. Экспедиция в Морию и смерть thumb|left|Балин, Государь МорииОсенью 2949 г., когда на Королевство-под-Горой падает тень, Балин поддается нашептываниям о возвращении в Кхазад - Дум. Кроме залежей митриля, Балин надеялся найти в древнем королевстве одно из Семи Колец гномов.«The Fellowship of the Ring»; 1986, Unwin Paperbacks, pp.315, 351 Весной 2989 г., вопреки воле Даина, Балин уводит в Морию большой отряд гномов (в том числе Ори, Оин, Флои, Фрар, Лони, Нали).НОМЕ 12, Tale of the Years, стр. 240 Они смогли отбросить орков от Главных Ворот и освободить Караульню. Они поселились в двадцать первом зале. Вскоре Балин установил свой трон в Зале Мазарбул и объявил себя владыкой Мориа (как прямой потомок и наследник древних королей Казад-Дума). Гномы обнаружили митрил в Мориа, однако, даже несмотря на это, их колония просуществовала всего 5 лет. 10 ноября 2994 г. Балин в одиночку отправляется в долину Димрилл, что бы заглянуть в Зеркальное озеро и погибает от стрелы орка. thumb|166px|Надпись на могильной плите.Похоронен в каменной гробнице в Палате Мазарбул.«The Fellowship of the Ring»; 1986, Unwin Paperbacks, pp.419, 415 Надпись на могильной плите («BALINFUNDINUL UZBAD KHAZADDÜMU»; «Балин, сын Фундина, владыка Казад-Дума») является одним из редких примеров языка гномов — кхуздула. Вскоре все выходы из Мориа были заблокированы орками и Глубинным Стражем, и все гномы из отряда Балина были убиты. Желая узнать что-либо о судьбе своих родичей, Глоин и его сын Гимли отправляются в Ривенделл к Элронду. Во время событий «Братства Кольца» главные герои обнаруживают могилу Балина в Зале Мазарбул. Гэндальф читает гномью книгу летописей, написанную Ори, и находит в ней запись о смерти Балина от руки орка. thumb|350px|Балин при смерти Этимология По словам Д. Рэйтлиффа, Балин является единственным из отряда гномов, кто имеет имя, не входящее в список Dvergatal в Эдде: «Это тем более удивительно, поскольку в письме в «Observer» Толкин ясно указывает, что «имена гномов и волшебника взяты из Старшей Эдды». Возможно, это имя является изменённой формой имени «Вали» из «Прорицания вёльвы». Толкин также мог позаимствовать это имя у Блаина, персонажа, описанного в строке из Völuspá, которая непосредственно предшествует списку гномов и в которой сказано, что это великан, из чьих ног или костей были созданы гномы. Джим Аллан полагает, что имя Балин может быть получено от древнескандинавского Bal («огонь»), и таким образом, означает «тот, кто горит». Однако наиболее вероятным представляется тот факт, что Толкин позаимствовал это имя из легенды артуровского цикла. Сэр Балин был одним из наиболее известных, трагических и крайне отталкивающих героев Круглого Стола. «Если работа Мэлори действительно является источником, давшем имя гному, то ничего из личных свойств рыцаря Толкин вместе с именем не взял, поскольку Балин был наиболее добрым из спутников Бильбо».«The History of the Hobbit: Mr Baggins v.1» by John Rateliff; 2007, HarperCollins Publishers, pp.23-24 Также возможно, имя «Балин» было подобрано просто для рифмы с именем «Двалин» и не имеет никакого особенного значения.«The Annotated Hobbit: Revised and Expanded Edition» by J.R.R. Tolkien; Douglas A. Anderson Ранние версии В ранних версиях «Хоббита» у Балина была жёлтая борода, а его капюшон был сперва алого, после жёлтого и только в конце стал красного цвета. Первоначально роль дозорного в отряде предназначалась его брату — Двалину. В ранних версиях «Властелина Колец» у Балина был сын — Бурин (или Фрар). Бурин сопровождал Глоина на Совете Элронда и после стал членом Братства Кольца. История колонизации Мориа также первоначально выглядела по другому. Балина спровождали многие гномы из народа Горы. В течение многих лет дела шли хорошо и колония процветала. Возобновились торговые связи между Мориа и Эребором. Но после удача отвернулась от Балина. Его посланники были атакованы и ограблены жестокими, хорошо вооруженными людьми. Вскоре до гномов Горы дошли слухи, что Копи вновь опустошены. Но о судьбе Балина ничего не было известно. Однако, незадолго до Совета Элронда гномы Эребора узнали дурные вести. Исчезновение Балина начинают связывать с Сауроном. Добавляется приписка, что люди, населявшие землю Онд, были осаждены злыми людьми с востока и послали за помощью в Мориа. И Балин пообещал им помочь. В адаптациях В трилогии Питера Джексона «Хоббит» роль Балина исполняет шотландский актёр Кен Стотт. На самом деле, старейшим в компании гномов по Толкину был Торин, а Балин был младше его на 17 лет (на момент похода Торину 195, Балину 178). В то время как в книге Балин владеет боевым топором, в фильмах Питера Джексона его основным оружием является бронзовый меч. Balin The Hobbit 1977.png|Хоббит (мультфильм) Balin David T. Wenzel's The Hobbit.png|Хоббит (комикс) Balinstomb.jpg|Властелин колец: Братство кольца Balins tomb viv fotr.png|Властелин Колец: Содружество Кольца Balin The Hobbit 2003.png|Хоббит (игра, 2003) Balin's Tomb Battle for Middle-earth.png|Властелин Колец: Битва за Средиземье The Hobbit-Unexpected Journey-Balin2.png|Хоббит: Неожиданное путешествие YtfmdZEd5vs.jpg|Балин: подбор образа для фильма Хоббит: Неожиданное путешествие oJtdOkDlGgE.jpg|Оружие Балина в фильме Хоббит: Неожиданное путешествие Balin Lego.jpg|В конструкторе LEGO балин.jpg|Балин вступает в Казад-Дум Примечания Источники * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit * J.R.R. Tolkien; Douglas A. Anderson, The Annotated Hobbit: Revised and Expanded Edition * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings, Appendix B, «The Third Age» * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), Unfinished Tales, «The Quest of Erebor» * J.R.R. Tolkien, John D. Rateliff (ed.), The History of The Hobbit, Mr. Baggins * J.R.R. Tolkien, John D. Rateliff (ed.), The History of The Hobbit, Return to Bag-End * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), The Return of the Shadow * Jim Allan, «Giving of Names», in An Introduction to Elvish de:Balin en:Balin es:Balin fr:Balin it:Balin nl:Balin pl:Balin pt-br:Balin sk:Balin zh:巴林 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Гномы Категория:Короли гномов Категория:Торин и Ко